


Touching Base

by jennytork



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennytork/pseuds/jennytork
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts is over, Hermione notices the small huddle of blondes.





	Touching Base

Hermione saw the small huddle of blonds and wove her way over. “Draco. Mrs. Malfoy.” She pointedly ignored Lucius.

Draco raised exhausted eyes to her. “What do _you_ want?”

“I wanted to see how you were,” she began.

“You've seen,” Draco snapped. “Now go away.”

“Draco,” his mother hissed.

“No,” Hermione said, glaring at Draco. “It's quite all right. I expected nothing less from him.” She nodded at Narcissa. “Mrs. Malfoy. I thank you for your bravery and your loyalty to your family above all else. Good day, Ma'am.”

And with that, Hermione turned and pointedly walked away.

She missed Narcissa's glare at Draco, but clearly heard her, “What did she _mean,_ she expected nothing less than your rudeness?” 

THE END


End file.
